<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adopt? by SparringWoodpecker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825434">Adopt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparringWoodpecker/pseuds/SparringWoodpecker'>SparringWoodpecker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparringWoodpecker/pseuds/SparringWoodpecker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah asks the question</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leah/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adopt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leah rolls over to you as you climb into bed.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” she whispers, voice slow and edging on raspy. “Do you want to adopt a baby?”<br/>
<br/>
You stare at her, mind blank.<br/>
<br/>
You hadn’t even realised she had been awake. It was gone midnight and you had spent the day in the mines before spending hours trying to track down Clint before finally finding him in the Saloon so he could inspect the cooper ore quality like he’d asked. Leah had gone to bed hours ago.<br/>
<br/>
You look at her sleepy, hopeful face.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah,” you reply. “I’d love to.”<br/>
<br/>
She falls back with a smile, and you’re about to join her in sleep when you suddenly have a flash of a monster attacking you on your way home. Damn, you forgot about that shrine you accidentally sacrificed to. Now you need to find a strange bun to undo your mistake because you don’t have a recipe and you can’t have children running around a farm full of monsters and you can’t admit to your wife that you messed with a random witches shrine in a swamp that you knew nothing about.<br/>
<br/>
You slump back. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>